


Feuerwerk

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: AU, And Alex... well..., Btw it's a summer AU, M/M, Maro as an art student
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: “Serius?” Kali ini tawa itu meledak. “Maaf, maksudku... kau meminjam korek api untuk membakar kembang api?”“Ya dan apa salahnya dengan itu?” Pemuda panda menjawab dengan mantap.Mata yang awalnya membulat kini menyipit. “Tidak ada. Kecuali karena ini masih pukul lima dan matahari baru terbenam pukul sembilan?” Membayangkanmu menggunakan korek api untuk merokok ganja tentu lebih masuk akal dibanding membakar kembang api di siang bolong.[Untuk event RPF Blast]





	Feuerwerk

**Author's Note:**

> • Seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit for posting this fanfic.  
> • Judul diambil dari lagu Wincent Weiss, yang hanya dengan suaranya saja telah menginspirasi fanfiksi ini. Lirik lagunya sedikit banyak juga cukup berpengaruh dalam fanfiksi ini.

Duduk nyaman di bangku taman beratapkan pohon palem – yang tak terlampau sukses melindunginya dari sinar matahari di tiga perempat hari, pemuda yang kira-kira berusia awal dua puluhan berulangkali menggerakkan pensilnya, benda itu dengan luwes menari di atas halaman kosong jurnal yang ia miliki, meninggalkan goresan kehitaman karbon yang berarti padanya. Kurang lebih perlu dua puluh menit bagi pemuda beriris biru tersebut untuk secara kasar menduplikat kolam air mancur – berikut patung wanita tanpa busana dengan kedua bahu terlipat ke atas kepalanya – yang dengan sempurna ditangkap oleh retinanya. Senyuman terkembang di bibir tipisnya kala sepasang matanya memindai sketsa yang telah ia selesaikan. _Akhirnya_. Yang lebih ia suka artikan sebagai, ‘Akhirnya hari ini tiba!’. Ya, hari di mana akhirnya ia berkesempatan berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling kota. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki ke Barcelona, tapi apa mau dikata... kehidupan universitas sangat sibuk. Setelah enam hari berkutat dengan tetek-bengek macam administrasi dan sketsa proyek awal – atau jika boleh mengutip Lorenzo, teman satu kamarnya di flat, ‘menjadi budak kafein’ – dia akhirnya bepergian sendiri hari ini. Tentang Lorenzo, ia tidaklah heran. Kuliah bisnis tak membuat kompatriotnya itu mengerti derita kuliah seni.

Terlepas dari itu, yang pasti ia di sini. Di Parc de Pedalbres, mengagumi keindahan dan kedamaian yang ditawarkan oleh taman luas yang bisa dijangkau dengan jalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dari Escuela de Bellas Artes de Barcelona – tempat ia menimba ilmu. Di sini sentuhan-sentuhan kuno masih tersisa, berpadu dengan hijaunya alam, bukan hal yang aneh jika ini membuat tangannya gatal untuk merekam setiap hal yang ia lihat melalui jurnalnya. Pemuda itu membuka jurnalnya lembar demi lembar. Di halaman pertama ada Istana Kerajaan Pedalbres tampak depan, bangunan tua nan modern yang dahulunya dihuni oleh keluarga kerajaan Spanyol ketika berkunjung ke Les Corts dan kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi museum keramik, museum desain interior dan tempat permanen bagi _Union for the Mediterranean_. Selanjutnya, ada gereja tua bergaya gotik, sangat menarik perhatian karena ‘gelap’-nya kontras dengan hijau taman yang mengelilinginya. Di halaman ketiga, tergambarlah The Font d’Hercules, air mancur dengan kepala Hercules yang berada di puncak pilar, di mana perisai Katalunya tersandar padanya. Kemudian di lembar selanjutnya–

“Hei, kau punya korek?”

Pemuda bermata biru mengerutkan keningnya, agak terganggu dengan kegiatan refleksi-pasca-sketsa yang diinterupsi. Tapi, sekali ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Bayangkan ketika tiba-tiba ada orang asing berkostum panda berbicara padamu. “Maaf?”

Si panda jadi-jadian membebaskan kepalanya dari kostum panda. Kepala panda yang naas itu ia pegang dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Rambutnya basah. Di keningnya peluh bercucuran. “Korek api.” Tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut kostum bergerak-gerak, mengisyaratkan sedang menyalakan korek api.

Korek api? Modus penipuan macam apa lagi ini?

Meskipun logikanya mati-matian menuduh si panda jadi-jadian itu sebagai penipu, nuraninya berkeras bahwa pemuda – yang mungkin sepantaran dengannya – itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang punya maksud jahat.

“Halo?”

“O-oh, ya. Aku pikir aku membawanya.” Merogoh kantung celana jeans-nya, ia memberikan korek api pada pemuda panda yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

“Kau berbakat.” ujarnya sembari menerima korek api. Ia menangkap pemuda panda itu melirik sketsa-sketsa jurnalnya yang lupa ia tutup sebelum ia datang.

“Terima kasih.”

Pemuda panda itu tersenyum. “Kau bukan orang Spanyol, kan?” Ia bertanya yang tanpa sengaja membuat iris almond dan biru saling bertabrakan.

“ _Well_ , ya?”

“Tepat.” seloroh pemuda berkostum panda. “Logatmu terlalu Italia. Sangat kental.” lanjutnya dengan aksen Italia dibuat-buat. Ia mengambil ransel yang sejak tadi ia kenakan mencari sesuatu dari dalamnya. Pemuda Italia di sampingnya menahan tawa ketika ia mengeluarkan benda panjang dari ransel oranye-nya. “Apa?”

“Serius?” Kali ini tawa itu meledak. “Maaf, maksudku... kau meminjam korek api untuk membakar kembang api?”

“Ya dan apa salahnya dengan itu?” Pemuda panda menjawab dengan mantap.

Mata yang awalnya membulat kini menyipit. “Tidak ada. Kecuali karena ini masih pukul lima dan matahari baru terbenam pukul sembilan?” _Membayangkanmu menggunakan korek api untuk merokok ganja tentu lebih masuk akal dibanding membakar kembang api di siang bolong_.

Bukannya tersinggung, si pemuda panda malah tertawa. Suara tawanya entah mengapa malah membuat perut pria di sebelahnya mulas. “Kau tak tahu ini hari apa?”

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu untuk mengingat hari-hari penting Katalan, pemuda dari negeri seberang akhirnya menyerah. “Kupikir tidak.”

“Kau serius sekali.” ejek pemuda berkostum panda. “Aku cuma bercanda, kok... hari ini cuma... hari ulangtahunku.”

_What a troller_.

Andai saja ia orang Katalan asli, mungkin ia punya nyali untuk menenggelamkan pemuda aneh di sampingnya ini ke kolam air mancur di depan mereka berdua. Berhubung itu hanya pengandaian, memutar bola mata saja sudah cukup.

“Hari yang alih-alih dipenuhi dengan kado, bahkan kupikir tak seorangpun ingat.”

_Oke. Itu menyedihkan_. Kedengaran dramatis, tapi ia sungguh bisa merasakan kesedihan pemuda panda itu walaupun ia mengatakannya sambil tertawa. “ _Sorry to hear that._ ”

Pemuda panda nyengir. “Mau membantuku?” Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pihak yang dimintai tolong, ia melanjutkan sembari mengacung-acungkan tangan kanannya yang masih terselimuti kostum panda. “Tolong nyalakan korek apinya, tanganku terlalu besar untuk itu.”

 

* * *

 

Dia selalu berdiri di sana tiap siang bolong hingga matahari condong ke arah barat, dekat dengan air mancur terbesar di Parc de Pedalbres, Font d’Hércules. Dengan mengenakan kostum panda idiotnya, ia mengelilingi kawasan tersebut sambilmembagikan balon pada tiap anak yang datang berkunjung. Dia tampaknya ramah pada anak-anak, mungkin juga pada setiap orang.

Mengamati lelaki Katalan yang jangkung itu dari kejauhan telah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari bagi Luca. Ia tak mengerti apa yang mendorong ia untuk melakukannya, kuliahnya tentu saja tidak bebas, tetapi entah mengapa ia selalu punya cara dan ruang yang cukup untuk melakukannya. Bahkan walaupun hanya mengamatinya selama beberapa menit saja.

Hari-hari selepas ‘kasus kembang api’ itu tak lantas membuat Luca dan lelaki panda tersebut menjadi teman. Luca bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya. Memang, keduanya tak pernah berkenalan secara formal. Bagi Luca, lelaki itu hanyalah panda idiot beransel yang aneh, dan mungkin bagi lelaki itu, Luca hanyalah orang asing yang meminjamkannya korek api untuk membakar kembang api. Tak ada kisah lanjutan.

Luca menguap, buku yang sejak tadi ia baca benar-benar membosankan. Tangannya tergerak untuk menutup buku bersampul kelabu, dan di saat yang sama pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mata lelaki berkostum panda – yang entah sejak kapan telah melepas kostum kepala pandanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Jarak yang ada tak cukup jauh baginya untuk menangkap pancaran mata sang lelaki.

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, tak ada yang berniat untuk ‘mengalah’ untuk ini. Entah berapa sekon terlewati sejak manik biru dan manik _almond_ tersebut saling beradu.

_Mungkin matanya, mungkin itulah yang mendorongnya untuk tetap tinggal_.

 

* * *

  

“Itu adalah festival terbesar di Barcelona. Jalanan akan dibanjiri oleh sekerumunan orang, apalagi di kawasan Parc del Fòrum.” Lorenzo dengan mulut penuh dengan _sandwich_ menjelaskan festival musim panas Cruilla dengan berapi-api. Luca tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia datang ke jurusannya untuk makan bersamanya, padahal setiap hari mereka bisa bertemu di apartemen – lagipula, mereka kan teman sekamar. “Kau akan bergabung ke festivalnya, kan?”

Luca mengangkat bahu, “Entahlah. Aku cukup sibuk malam ini.” _Dengan setumpuk paper dan segunung tugas_.

Lorenzo memutar bola matanya. “Ayolah, Luca. Dengar, semua orang mengosongkan jadwal mereka untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival ini. Mereka melupakan tugas mereka, membatalkan kencan mereka, mengambil cuti. Dan kau... demi Tuhan, bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang menunggumu.” _Gesture_ Italia-nya terlihat jelas. “Akan ada banyak wanita cantik di sana.”

“Kau tahu mereka bukan prioritas bagiku kan?”

Lorenzo mengerutkan kening, “Kau seperti sedang mengungkapkan padaku kalau kau gay.”

Luca balas tertawa dan membalas dengan intonasi tak yakin, “Mungkin?”

Lelaki bertahilalat di dagu tersebut tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Kontras dengan ia yang biasanya berisik dan cerewet. “Apa ini? _Are you coming out to me? Fucking sake?_ ” Luca tak tahan lagi untuk menertawai kompatriotnya itu. “Terserah, lah.  Tetapi tak peduli preferensimu, yang pasti akan ada banyak orang-orang keren di festival jadi aku merekomendasikanmu untuk pergi ke sana. Bahkan meskipun kau menolak, aku tak akan segan untuk menyeretmu untuk pergi. _Ciao_!”

 

* * *

 

Lorenzo serius, ia benar-benar menariknya untuk datang ke festival Cruilla. Meskipun bukan secara harfiah menarik salah satu tangan atau kakinya – _well_ , lelaki itu selalu punya cara yang licik. Dia menyembunyikan laptop dan kanvasnya entah di mana, ia telah membongkar-bongkar seisi apartemen sekitar satu jam dan tak menemukan apapun. Sementara itu, dengan santainya Lorenzo duduk di sofa, masih dengan celana pendeknya sambil menyeruput espresso buatannya sendiri, ia berujar, “Menyerahlah saja.” dan tidak lupa dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Luca frustasi setengah mati.

Ia pada akhirnya menyerah dan pergi juga. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Lorenzo, jalanan memang sangat padat, mengingat festival Cruilla adalah festival musik musim panas terbesar di Barcelona. Meskipun ia tak suka keramaian, biar bagaimanapun ia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Setelah meyakinkan Lorenzo bahwa ia takkan meninggalkannya pulang ke rumah dan meyakinkan bahwa ia bukan anak kecil – ia hafal jalan pulang ke rumah demi Tuhan, akhirnya teman sekamarnya itu membiarkan ia pergi.

Dengan polaroid tergantung di lehernya, ia berjalan pelan melewati kerumunan massa. Orang-orang tersebut menghitung mundur sesuatu, setelah mencuri dengar dari pria dan wanita di sebelahnya, Luca tahu bahwa akan ada pesta kembang api setelah penampilan pamungkas dari Pau Vallvé. Ia mencoba berjalan mendekat, ketika satu buah kembang api diluncurkan, ia memotretnya – dengan susah payah. _It was quite perfect, though_.

Seseorang menabraknya hingga ia hampir terhuyung. “Maaf.” Samar, lebih-lebih dengan riuh kerumunan besar orang dan suara kembang api yang secara berturut-turut meledak di langit. Luca hanya balas melambaikan tangannya, masih sibuk dengan polaroidnya. “Oh, Tuan korek api?”

_Sebutan itu_. Ia menoleh dan menemukan lelaki itu – si panda idiot – di sampingnya. Kali ini tanpa kostum pandanya tentu saja, ia mengenakan kaus biru yang terlihat bagus baginya. “Kau...”

Lelaki itu balik tersenyum. Rasanya, Luca tak bisa berkedip. “Kau masih mengingatku?” tanyanya menggunakan Bahasa Italia. Menandakan ia masih ingat benar bahwa Luca adalah lelaki dari negara sebelah.

_Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?_ Klise sekali.

Luca terbatuk, “Kau di sini?”

Mata _almond_ -nya berbinar. “Selama aku bisa melihat kembang api, kenapa tidak?” tawanya. Ini jelas bukan sekedar mimpi.

Kembang api kembali diluncurkan. Dari arah belakang si lelaki Katalan, membuatnya melihat ke belakang, mengagumi warna-warni kembang api yang terlukis di langit. Cahaya kembang api itu terpantul di wajahnya, terlalu indah hingga Luca mengangkat polaroid dan memotret lelaki itu kala kembang api kedua meledak di langit. Dan lelaki itu menangkap basah ia yang mengambil potretnya tanpa izin.

“Hey, bolehkah aku berganti gaya?”

Luca pikir dia akan marah, ternyata malah sebaliknya. “Tentu.”

 

* * *

 

Sejujurnya, Luca sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana ia berakhir di bar dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, iris birunya tak bisa melihat ke arah lain selain objek di depannya, lelaki Katalan yang sedang asyik melihat gambar yang ia ambil dari polaroid. Luca bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak potretnya yang ia ambil – jika ditinjau dari lembaran kertas _instax mini_ yang berjejeran di meja dan tangan lelaki di hadapannya, agaknya tak hiperbolis bila dikatakan ‘cukup banyak’.

“Jadi, kau belajar apa di sini?” Lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan ketika ia meletakkan dua potret gambarnya di atas meja. “Kau di sini kuliah, ‘kan? Maksudku, kelihatannya kau mahasiswa.”

“Tak apa, kau tidak salah, kok.” jawab Luca. Ia menenggak _cocktail_ yang sejak tadi hanya berada di genggamannya. “Aku mengambil jurusan seni.”

Matanya terbelalak, seperti ada kesan kagum di sana. “Pantas saja, aku masih ingat sketsa yang kau buat saat itu, maksudku ketika di taman.”

Luca terkekeh. “Yah, terima kasih. Kupikir kau lupa.” Pria Italia mengusap keringat yang berada di pelipisnya – bar yang padat pengunjung, AC yang kurang bekerja dengan baik, atau canggung? Tebak saja sendiri. “Masih membakar kembang api di siang bolong?”

Wajah lelaki Katalan memerah. “Tidak, tak ada hal untuk dirayakan lagi.” _Ulangtahunku sudah lewat_. Gilirannya menenggak _cocktail_ biru muda di tangannya. “ _But, I’d love to do it randomly, I guess.”_

“Jangan lupa bawa korek api kalau begitu.”

“Tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membawa obor olimpiade nanti, tak perlu meminjam korek apimu lagi.” Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

 

* * *

  

“Kupikir kau akan menginap di motel.” sambut Lorenzo, tepat saat Luca membuka pintu kamar apartemen yang mereka berdua tinggali. “Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, kawanku?”

“Tidak.” sahutnya datar. Dia meletakkan polaroid yang sejak tadi menggantung di lehernya di atas _nightstand_. Buru-buru ia pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. _Tentu saja ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik_. Senyuman rupanya telah berubah menjadi seringai. _It’s getting creepy_.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika Lorenzo berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan tangan mengacungkan kertas _intax_ ke hadapannya. Ini mimpi buruk.

“ _No sleep until you tell me about this beautiful guy._ ”

 

* * *

 

“KAU MENGAJAKNYA BERKENCAN TANPA TAHU SIAPA NAMANYA? KAU TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA KAN, LUCA MARINI?”

Melihat Lorenzo yang meledak-ledak seperti hendak menelannya bulat-bulat, Luca hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Lagipula, itu bukan kencan-”

“ _It was a date, a unofficial date_.” potong Lorenzo cepat-cepat. “Tapi, tetap saja itu tolol. Kalau aku jadi dia, akan kutolak mentah-mentah ajakanmu.”

_Untungnya kau bukan dia._ “ _OK, my bad_... seharusnya aku menanyakan dia siapa namanya, tapi aku lupa, dan aku pikir dia juga lupa.” Lorenzo hampir akan memakinya jika saja Luca tak melanjutkan, “Tetapi sekarang itu tak penting, kan? Yang penting adalah besok, aku punya janji dengannya.”

Lorenzo memukul dahinya sendiri. “Kisah klise macam apa yang baru saja kudengar... kau tahu, mungkin jika aku bercerita pada Yana tentang kisah ini, dia akan menjadi penggemar kalian berdua. Dia sangat suka kisah klise semacam itu.”

 

* * *

  

Pria itu sedang di sana, di sisi The Font d’Hercules, masih dengan kostum pandanya. Anak-anak kecil berdiri mengelilinginya, menanti balon tiba di tangan mereka. Luca tersenyum, ia kemudian duduk di tempat duduk yang sama sejak mereka berdua bertemu. Ia meletakkan satu kantung plastik berisi _tequilla_ di sampingnya, sementara ia mengambil kertas dan pensil dari dalam tas. Menggambarnya, sekali lagi. Mengingat kembali sepasang mata _almond_ -nya, alisnya, hidungnya, bentuk bibirnya.

“Hey!” Si panda berseru padanya dari kejauhan. Kepala panda berada di tangannya, keringat menetes deras dari pelipisnya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Luca, yang secara reflek membuat lelaki Italia membalik kertas sketsanya. “Dengar... aku akan mengenyahkan kostum sialan ini, dan mandi sebentar, tunggu aku beberapa menit.”

Luca mengangguk, “ _Just take your time_.”

Ia tersenyum, Luca balas tersenyum. _Memang, dia bisa apa?_

Pemuda berkostum panda berlari terbirit-birit, sementara pemuda bermata biru melanjutkan kembali sketsanya.

 

* * *

 

Seseorang berdehem dari balik punggungnya, pemuda berambut pirang segera membalik kertas sketsanya, layaknya seorang yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.

“Menggambar seseorang tanpa seizin orang tersebut itu ilegal, kau tahu kan?” Pemuda berambut gelap itu lantas duduk di sebelah Luca, merampas kertas di tangannya dan memandanginya dengan seksama. “Tapi, karena ini sangat bagus, aku takkan menuntutmu.”

“Bagus, kalau begitu aku tak perlu mengorbankan uang beasiswaku untuk tuntutan tak pentingmu.”

“Jika kau mau, aku dengan senang hati akan menerima tawaran untuk menjadi modelmu yang selanjutnya.” ujarnya sembari mengangkat kertas sketsa Luca setinggi-tingginya. “Seperti Kate di Titanic.”

“Maksudmu kau akan dengan sukarela dilukis ketika berbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun di atas sofa?”

Spontan sebuah jitakan mendarat di pucuk kepala Luca. “Dasar mesum, bukan begitu maksudku... maksudku aku akan dengan hati menjadi _muse_ seorang seniman. Meskipun, yah, takkan keberatan dilukis telanjang, sih... selama itu _worth it_.”

Pemuda Italia hampir terkena serangan jantung pada saat itu juga. “Kau unik sekali.”

“Serius? Orang-orang lebih sering menyebutku aneh, tapi terima kasih telah menyebutku unik.” Ia menerima sodoran botol _tequilla_ dari Luca. “ _Double thanks_.”

“Kau tahu, aku memang sempat berpikir kau aneh.”

“Benarkah?”

Luca mengangguk. “Ketika kau membakar kembang api di siang bolong, maksudku, ya ampun siapa panda idiot ini. Bahkan matahari pun belum terbenam.” Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi pemuda Katalan untuk menghentikan tawanya, hingga akhirnya ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan. “Masuk akal sekali. Tapi, apa yang membuatmu lantas berubah pikiran?”

Luca mengedikkan bahu. “Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Aku hanya mencoba melihat sesuatu dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dia menenggak _tequilla_ miliknya. “Tapi, mengapa harus kembang api?”

Luca tahu, walaupun samar akibat mentari yang hampir terbenam, pemuda bermata almond itu tersenyum tipis. “Karena itu satu-satunya kenangan yang aku miliki bersama dengan kedua orangtuaku.” Dia memandang lurus ke depan, mengenang masa lalu selama beberapa sekon, lalu meminum _tequilla_. “Kami seringkali merayakan kebahagiaan kami dengan membakar kembang api, terakhir kali aku, Mama, Papa, dan Marc – saudaraku – membakar kembang api bersama adalah ketika malam Natal. Sebelum ke gereja, kami membakar kembang api di halaman rumah, semuanya sangat indah, sangat menyenangkan, hingga ketika perjalanan ke gereja mobil yang kami tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Dari tragedi itu hanya aku dan Marc yang selamat.” Dia kembali meneguk _tequilla_ -nya. “Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana itu terjadi. Tapi yang pasti, ketika aku membakar kembang api, aku merasa kembali menjadi anak berusia 3 tahun yang dikelilingi oleh keluargaku.” Ia menghela nafas. “Kau tahu.. kembang api membawaku pada definisi kebahagiaan menurut versiku sendiri.”

“Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud-”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Andai Luca bisa, ia sangat ingin mengelus punggung pria Katalan itu. Di balik sosoknya yang kekanakan, ia punya kenangan pahit luar biasa. Jika ia berada di posisinya, ia tak yakin akan bisa setegar dia.

“Ngomong-ngomong, matahari sudah terbenam, ayo membakar kembang api! Kau membawanya kan?”

 

* * *

 

“Aku tak ingin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi kita telah bicara banyak tanpa tahu nama masing-masing.”

Sosok di hadapan Luca yang tadinya sibuk sekali dengan kembang api tangan yang memercik ke sana kemari, kini balas menatapnya. “Apa itu penting bagimu?”

Andai tak dikatakan dengan intonasi yang lembut mungkin kalimat itu terdengar tidaklah sopan. Luca berdehem, “Tentu. Apa itu tak penting bagimu?”

“Entahlah. Aku sendiri berpikir mengenalmu sebagai pemuda-culun-sekaligus-penguntit-yang-sempat-meminjamkanku-korek-api dan dikenal olehmu sebagai panda-idiot-maniak-kembang-api itu sudah cukup.” Dia terkekeh.

“Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat.” Malam nan sunyi di Parc de Pedalbres sejak tadi membuatnya berdoa dalam hati agar degup jantungnya tak terdengar oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. “Aku harap ini tidak terdengar _desperate_ , tapi aku pikir sudah cukup jelas kalau aku tertarik padamu.”

Pemuda itu tak menunjukkan air muka kaget, tak juga menengokkan kepala kepada Luca, sangat membuat frustasi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam senyap malam hingga akhirnya ia bergumam, “Aku tahu. Seperti aku tahu kau selalu datang ke sini untuk melihatku.” Iris almond itu memantulkan warna oranye kembang api di tangannya.”Sejak pertama bertemu, kita hanya orang asing, dan aku pikir kita memang lebih baik tetap menjadi orang asing untuk satu sama lain.” lanjutnya. “Seperti abu yang ditinggalkan oleh kembang api, aku harap kenangan-kenangan yang sempat kita miliki sama seperti abu itu. Dilupakan, tersapu oleh angin.” Kembang api di tangannya telah redup. Ia mengambil sebatang kembang api lainnya dan menyentuhkannya pada kembang api di tangan Luca. “Tapi, seseorang bisa berubah pikiran begitu saja, kan?” Luca bingung ketika tangan kanan pemuda itu tersodor padanya. “Hai namaku Alex. Alex Márquez. Sejujurnya meski bekerja dengan kostum panda dan dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil, aku benci panda dan aku benci anak kecil. Satu lagi, aku sangat suka kembang api. Senang mengenalmu.”

Luca membalas senyuman Alex, lalu tangan kurusnya menjabat tangan pria Katalan itu. “Hai, Alex. Aku Luca. Luca Marini. Aku berasal dari sebuah desa kecil di Italia yang bernama Tavuilla. Aku juga senang mengenalmu.”

Dan ketika kembang api riil di tangan kirinya padam, kembang api imajiner dalam dirinya meledak tanpa henti, tepat ketika Alex mencium bibirnya, dengan singkat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya draft fanfiksi ini sudah mengendap cukup lama yakni sejak bulan Agustus, tapi saat itu saya sedang tumpul ide dan kesibukan ini-itu juga memaksa fanfiksi ini terbengkalai TT Di periode writer-block saat itu, untungnya menemukan lagu yang bisa nge-pump motivasi buat melanjutkan yang satu ini. And in case you wonder... I really love the idea of Lucalex and cute prompt, so don't blame me for making this cheesy one lol


End file.
